The Darkness Awaits
by Cujo1199
Summary: Sick of that romance fanfic crap? So am I, thats why I made this. Rated PG13 for slight language and blood and gore. Chapter 7 now is up!
1.

The Darkness Awaits ----- Chapter 1 : The Begining  
  
  
Authors note: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I feel that there is to much romance crap in the fanfics.   
Thats why I created this. I will add on when I have free time but just stay with me and keep checking back.   
I have many surprises in store for the gang. One more thing. This is set in the period after the Cell Games.   
Goku did not die because Gohan was smart and killed Cell when he first had the chance. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Gohan peered through the darkness at his opponent. He was at SSJ 2, using all of his power, and still was losing.  
This enemy was different from the rest. The glowing red eyes would never leave his dreams for the rest of his life,   
if he lived.This was one of the only times he was truly afraid. He looked around and saw a flash of light. He felt the   
burning sensation that comes with a ki blast and then darkness came on him fast. He flashed back to how all of this   
could happen.  
  
Goku was proud of his son and wasn't scared to say so. Gohan had passed Goku in power long ago at the  
Cell Games by going SSJ 2. Right now they were training. ChiChi walked outside in football pads. "LUNCH!!!" she   
shouted. All of a sudden she was spinning around and then finally fell. She looked in and the food was almost gone   
already. "They seem to be training harder and harder every day" she thought "its almost like they know something."   
Vegeta was in the gravity room at 500 times gravity. He considered this an easy work out. He wanted to take   
it easy today and not get to worn out. Bulma somehow tricked him into taking Trunks to the zoo. "God" he thought,   
" what I do for that woman". When he finished he showered and got dressed for a day with great weather. He went   
downstairs and found Bulma with Trunks. She was making baby noises at him even though he was now a full 2 and a   
half years old. "Can I take him" Vegeta said, "or do you want to finish ruining his childhood first?" To which Bulma   
replied "Fine take him, but remember to not lose your temper at the zoo." Then she mumbled under her breath "like you   
do everywhere else." Vegeta dismissed this and took Trunks. He didn't know that in less than two weeks his and the rest  
of the world's entire life would be turned upside down.   
  
Out in space a meteor was flying wildly out of control. If anyone was on it, the meteor would seem to be glowing   
a weird light- green. You would also hear some type of laughter that could only be described as pure evil.  
  
Tien heard that there was going to be an unveiling of a statue of Mr. Satan for destroying Cell and said he was going.  
All the Z fighters had an amusing laugh at this and decided to attend just for amusement. Even Piccolo. It just so happened that  
this statue was going to be in the zoo. One can only imagine the scene when the gang saw Trunks trying to pull grumpy Vegeta   
towards the monkeys. They all met up and said their hello's. Vegeta noted Gohan's disturbed look.   
Vegeta took him aside while the others were busy and asked him if he knew something that the rest didn't. Gohan said  
"I can't explain it. Its almost like I know for a fact that something bad is going to happen. I don't know how or where or even   
when but I know its going to happen soon. I have been going to a higher power level when I train with my dad to try to raise   
his. I can't tell him about this yet, but soon it will be time." Vegeta was shocked at this and saw as the boy turned and walked   
back to the group as if nothing had happend. He said that he had to leave and took Trunks back home. He went strait to the   
gravity machine and set it on the maximum he could handle without his body being crushed. He had to get ready, he was afraid  
he would'nt have enough time.  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter 2: The Preperation  
  
Authors note: I need a vote, should I bring in another character from a different world or should I use just the  
Z worriors? Email me at Cujo1199@aol.com.  
  
  
Three days passed and Gohan finally told his father about the feelings he's been having. Goku decided to confront Dende  
about this feeling. If anyone would know, it would be him. Dende admitted to knowing and said "This is not just an idle feeling,  
it is a power level. It's a power level from far beyond this solar system but coming strait for us. It is so strong that we can feel the  
presence of it from here. I fear for the earth and for the people."   
Goku went down back and gathered the Z warriors. Everybody had showed up, Tien, Chouzu, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Piccolo,   
Gohan, and Vegita. "This monster is more powerfull than every one of us put together and doubled. In fact, the earth would not  
be able to support this power for more than two minutes. If it is a threat, we must go out and confront it before it gets to this   
planet." Piccolo spoke up "I have an idea. Can we gather the Dragon Balls? I need them here in one hour." Goku finally learned   
how to home his instant transmition to the Dragon Balls so he got them all in the time needed. "Now we all go to Kami's."  
All the warriors flew up to Heaven and greeted Mr. Popo and Dende. The Dragon Balls were put on the floor. Piccolo spoke the  
password and the dragon came. "What is your first wish?" the dragon asked. Piccolo said in a demanding voice "I wish that any   
person be able to enter the Room of Spirit and Time as many times as desired." The dragon shook and said "Your wish has   
been granted. State your second and final wish." (remember Dende's dragon grants 2 wishes!) Piccolo responded "I wish for   
communication with the future to speak to future Trunks." The dragon shook his head and said "This is not within the creators  
power, your wish has been denied. State your next wish or leave me in peace." "Is there any way to reach him?" Piccolo   
asked. "Yes. I can send a single message. No verbal communication is possible though." "Fine" Piccolo said "Send him a   
message. Tell him that we need him to come to our time and help us defeat an enemy. Is that to much for you dragon?" Piccolo  
asked sarcasticly. "Your wish has been granted." The dragon dissapeared and the Dragon Balls flew up into the air and went   
their seperate ways.   
An hour later a flash of light came from Kami's tower. Trunks steped out of the time machine and greeted his old  
friends. He was a bit startled at 18, but he soon got used to being near her. He was briefed on the current situation. He said   
"Great thinking about the Room of Spirit and Time. I say since we have ten days and ten people we split up the days even.   
Two people go in two times. I will go with my dad, Gohan and Goku, Piccolo and Yamcha, and Tein and Chouzu, and Krillen  
and 18." No one had objections. Gohan and Goku being the strongest and most valuable went first.   
When they came out there was something strange about them. Goku told them about how he finally went SSJ 2. Then   
he told them something else. Something that shocked them all. Gohan had reached a level even beyond SSJ 2. He went SSJ 3   
during a fight they were having. Goku, trying to motivate his son, kept saying how he was glad Krillen was killed by Frieza and   
how disappointed in him he was when he let his friends down by not unleashing his power earlier. Gohan started to believe this   
and was so mad at himself that he brought up a rage that even Vegita would be startled at. So much power came at him so fast   
that almost as soon as he turned SSJ 3, he passed out. Durring the rest of the time in the room, all they worked on was Gohan  
controling this power. Since they had the time, what usually could only be a 10 minute transformation turned into a half an hour  
transformation. When faced with this new Sayain ability Vegita strived for it, desired it more than anything.  
Yamcha and Chouzu opted to back out in order for Piccolo to train with Tien and Gohan and Goku would be able to   
get another day (year) of training in. All the fighters agreed that it was the best thing to do and thanked the two brave worriors.   
  



	3. 

Chapter 3: Power Levels  
  
Authors note: This isn't really a chapter, but it's just some knowledge to help you understand where the characters   
are at right now.  
  
Here are the power levels for the gang after training (estimated to the nearest million.) :  
Chouzu- 1,560,000  
Yamucha- 1,742,000  
Tien-58,000,000  
Krillen-75,000,000  
18-86,000,000  
Piccolo- 105,000,000  
Vegeta- Non SSJ- 120,000,000  
SSJ- 165,000,000  
SSJ 2- 216,000,000  
SSJ 3 (able to hold for 10 min.)- 279,000,000  
Trunks-Non SSJ-121,000,000  
SSJ-174,000,000  
(Skiped SSJ 2)  
SSJ 3 (able to hold for 15 min.)- 302,000,000  
Goku-Non SSJ- 125,000,000  
SSJ 2- 233,000,000  
SSJ 3 (able to hold for 30 min.)- 325,000,000  
Gohan-Non SSJ- 152,000,000  
SSJ 2- 268,000,000  
SSJ 3 (able to hold for 1 hour)- 400,000,000  
Strange Alien on Meteor (From what the Z fighters can tell right now)- 700,000,000 


	4. 

Chapter 4- The Elite  
  
Gild was a small planet. The population was approximately 2 million. They had a very peaceful race. That was a year before King Cold would find it. It just so happened that this planet was a sitting gold mine. The rarest of metals, tyranium, was found throughout the entire planet. In fact, tyranium was the core. After Cold discovered this he rushed out to the planet himself. All the guards at the palace knew this was a special event if Cold would go personally. With him, Cold took only three. Nova, Ether, and Hail. Only these code names and one other fact were known about the warriors. The other fact being that they were stronger than Cold and the army put together but had no intention of taking over. They respected Cold and he respected them. They worked on a mutual basis.  
Nova, the leader of the group, was a Falgian. This race was known for their cruelty to anything that got in their way. They were very strong and, like Saiyans, got stronger when they fought. But unlike Saiyans, they grew stronger even if they didn't get beat. Nova was considered to be the best fighter to come from that planet. If he cared about his race he would have taken the throne that they offered and that he clearly deserved. He decided to be a loner and start his own mercenary group. He went all over the galaxy to find the best of the best.  
Ether was from Dyres, a planet rich in trade and the seven deadly sins. Everywhere on the planet was gambling, whorehouses, bars, muggings, and much more. Ether grew up in these streets. His dream was to be the first fighter native to his home planet. He watched big, powerful aliens in bars beat down people with ki. One old man walked by him as he was watching the newest fight. "May I ask your name?" the old man asked. "No." Ether answered. "You have potential. I can feel it. I believe that you can become one of the strongest fighters in this galaxy... if you would be willing to train with me." Ether couldn't believe what he was hearing. This old man would actually train him? Ether agreed to the offer. They went off the planet on the old man's ship and were gone for 3 years. When they finally returned, only Ether came back. The old man had died 5 months back when Ether had enough of training with him. The old man now annoyed him. Ether was now huge and powerful and not even yet in his prime. He went to fighting arenas and entered himself in the contests. He won all with ease. He had won enough money to finally buy one of those scouters the imperial guards had. It seemed so small to him when he purchased it. After going to a remotely empty lot, he turned it on and pointed it at himself. It read 600,000. "Hmm..." he thought to himself "I wonder if it could stand my maximum." He started to power up. The beeping sound on the scouter got faster and faster and it kept going up and up. 700,000 … 800,000. There, he could now feel that he was at 20 percent of his power. His maximum would be 40,000,000. He had heard that a very powerful Falgian was looking to recruit a few high powered soldiers. He would have to check that out…  
Hail was born as a servant of King Cold. Her mother died giving birth to her and was raised by her brothers. The doctors noted the high potential of power. No one knew that the father was actually an elite ex- Ginyu Force member. He had the ability of absorbing an opponents moves. When Hail was able to work, she was put in mining. When she would stop for a break she would be whipped. She couldn't stand to be whipped. It hurt her so bad. It made her feel like an animal. One day she saw her brother get whipped and fall to the ground unconscious. Then she heard the mumbling guard say "I guess this one will have to be killed." That was the last straw. She loved her brothers with all her heart. They were the only part of her life that kept her going. Not unlike Gohan, she exploded with power. For a 10 year old kid she came out with a power level of 10,000 that day. Cold immediately demanded an audience with her in his chambers. He saw this young girl and saw what she was truly capable of. He could feel the hidden powers flow within her. She was moved up to citizen status along with her brothers and was taken care of by Cold. Trainers came and made her fight and learn new techniques. Her speed was her greatest achievement and was simply amazing. By the time she was 17, she had a power level of 45 million. Cold then decided to give her a big assignment. She was to join an old friends group. It had two and needed a third. Hail was delighted and said she would serve with great pleasure.   



	5. 

Chapter Five - The Meteor  
Authors note- This is a flashback of before even the Saiyan Saga. Just bear with me. This story is going to get even better soon enough.  
  
  
The elite group walked down to the ship where Cold was waiting. "Why are you so late?" asked Cold. "We wanted to be" replied Nova. Cold was in no mood to argue. "Fine, just get on the ship. We have to leave NOW." " Wow. Touchy-touchy today are we?"   
As the ship neared the planet they all went over the plan. Nova was the leader so he spoke first. "Hail, you will be at sector B-5" he pointed to the map, "you will cover the entire B unit. Ether, you will take Cold and go to sectors A, C, and D. Eliminate all life forms seen, friend or foe. There should be less inhabitants where you scout. I will take the capital city of Barge and force the leader to surrender and give his people either for sale or for slaves. If he does not comply, I will destroy him and all life in the city." That was it. Destroy and enslave. The ships light flashed that they were now less than 15 minutes away from landing.  
As the pod came to a stop the four warriors saw something they were not expecting. They faced a welcoming party. The race they saw had a band playing for them and lots of food out on tables. If only they knew what was to happen. "Welcome to our planet" said the ambassador for the group. "What the fuck...?" said Ether. "Shit" Hail said. "Well, lets make the best of it" chimed in Nova, "Lets show them how we party!" Nova then charged up ki in his right hand, "Firespear!" he shouted. A huge flash enveloped the area and Nova threw the attack at the center of the largest crowd. All the aliens that had been standing now were reduced to ash. Hail and Ether were having fun bashing in skulls. Blood was flying everywhere. Cold decided that he should let the others have fun and went back into the ship. Besides, he didn't want his cape to get dirty.  
When the battle was over Cold came out. Everywhere yellow skin was caked with the blue blood that covered almost everything in sight. Nova remained perfectly still as he was after the firespear was thrown. He seemed relatively clean. Ether and Hail, on the other hand, were soaked in blood. "I advise that we take quick showers and hurry to our destinations before word gets out about this slaughter." Cold said. They all agreed.  
Hail spoke into the communicator " I'm at my spot." Next came Ether "Cold and I are here, all life terminated in our sector." 'Perfect' Nova thought. On to my task. He flew into the city undetected. 'These people would make nice slaves' he thought. Landing at the entrance of the palace, he blew the door open. On his way to the king's throne room, he killed a few guards. It seemed that the average power level for a fighter on this planet was around 100. The elite forces were most likely around 1,000. He was a God compared to them. He entered the throne room. "Surrender your throne and your people and I just might let you live. If not I will destroy the entire planets population." The king replied "I am not scared of you. You will witness power far beyond yours very soon." "HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Nova, "I am the most powerful being in the universe. How will you defeat me?" The king shook his head in disgust "You have an ego the size of your power level but that will be your downfall." The king waved his hand and around 100 guards entered the room. "You expect me to be brought down by these puny weaklings?" Nova asked. "No" said the king, "Call your friends here and I will show you how you all will be taken care of." Nova, not caring to pay much attention to the threat, called everyone to the palace. Cold told Ether that he would go back to warm up the ship and get the take - off preparations taken care of. When Hail and Ether entered, the king held up two of his three fingers and said "Be banished from life and light forever until impact you come." Nova started laughing. "Show me your ultimate power" prompted the king, "make me feel your wrath." "You fool, you have no idea what you are up against." Nova powered up to full power. The king screamed "NOW!" From each of the guards came a volt of electricity that hit Hail, Nova, or Ether. Then something remarkable happened, the electricity came together from Nova's energy force pulling on them. This brought a fusion of the three super powers. The king repeated "Be banished from life and light forever until impact you come." With this the guards pointed toward the sky and the three fighters, joined into one, flew into space. The first thing they hit was a huge meteor. The three became part of the meteor, destined to wander with it until it hit a planet or until one could be separated by shear power. Guess where they are headed...  



	6. Spaced Out

Chapter 6 - Spaced Out  
Authors note: This is a boring chapter but it is necessary in the plan for my story. Dont just skip this, please. If you miss this you will not understand the rest of the story. VERY CRUCIAL.  
  
P  
"Hey guys!" Bulma said as she broke through Goku's door, "You'll never guess what!" "WHAT ALREADY!" all of the Z fighters screamed. Bulma finally got to the point, "Jeez, don't get all mad at me for good news. My father has been working on something just for this battle. He knows that you can't breathe in space so he's made an invention that will give you full ability to go without any suits!" "How is that possible?" asked Gohan. "Come to my house and you will find out," said Bulma.  
P  
Dr. Briefs was busy looking over plans for his project when Bulma busted through his door. "Dad, show them how you made the ABTAI," Bulma demanded. "What's that stand for?" asked Goku. "It means Automatic Body Temperature and Air Intake," stated Dr. Briefs casually. "It really is quite simple. You just exfoliate the natural apparatus from the human system." Goku was obviously lost, as were the rest of the fighters except Gohan. Studies came in use sometimes in his life.   
P  
"I'm still confused," said Piccolo, "who said anything about going into space?" "Well if the earth wont support the amount of energy this monster is going to bring, then why not go into space to fight?" Bulma voiced. "Good idea then," Tien responded. They all walked over to a huge dunking tank. "This is the machine that will make you able to go into space without any protection, other than your power that is," said Dr. Briefs. "Wait, how much power do we need to use to be able to survive?" asked Vegeta. "Oh, just around 500,000 to keep your bodies from imploding," stated Bulma. "I know any of you will be able to keep it up at least that high," she put in. "The effect will last a full week, but no more," said Dr. Briefs bringing the subject back on scientific terms. "I think that will be plenty of time," said Goku.   
P  
"I mapped out a plan that should work pretty well. Do you want to fight on land or in actual space?" asked Bulma. "I say we fight on land, but where?" Trunks asked. "Well in that case you can go to Saturn (Please just pretend that Saturn has solid land on it!). The mass should be more than enough to hold all the power and Vegeta's ego." Everybody laughed except Vegeta who just scowled at his wife. "Wait," Gohan brought up, "Isn't Uranus bigger and doesn't it have more gravity?" "No more than the old planet Namek," said Bulma. "Besides," Vegeta said, "we have the gravity room. No need to worry." Everybody was surprised to hear Vegeta talk using the word we. He noticed the shock and said "Yes, I know that I am not the strongest one here," pointing to the boy. "I suggest we train now and then come back and get ourselves dunked," he added, "we only have, what, 12 hours before the rock gets into our solar system."   
P  
They gravity training was intense, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were taking the beatings of their lives. It was a free-for-all and only those three were in. All of them were at the same level right now. Since they were all part, or whole, Saiyan they could take a Senzu bean and build on their power whenever they were seriously hurt. They managed to get 7 full bags of beans from Korin. They were lucky it was a good crop. Sometimes there would be almost none.  
  
PAt 5 hours until impact with earth, the Z fighters arrived at Capsule Corp. and began the process of ABTAI. Each of them took about five minutes to complete. All they had to do was breath normally and the solution that was in the tank would neutralize their lungs from oxygen, making it possible to go into space. After all were done they all said their good-byes and took off in a Capsule Corp. ship. They would arrive in 2 hours.  



	7. The Arrival

Chapter 7: The Arrival  
  
Authors note: This will be the final single chapter. Next time I update, the entire story will be up. My self made deadline is, at very most, the 30th of June. I will try my hardest to keep this dead line. Keep checking back around that time! Will probably be close to 15 chapters!!  
  
  
As the blast signaled the take-off, all the fighters were ready for anything. The plan was to go to the space station out by Mars. From there, they would get instructions and supplies that would last them the rest of the trip.   
Once at the station, Goku asked Bulma a question via satellite, "Are we just trying to blow up this rock?" "NO!" cried Bulma, "I want you to use your ki to lower it down to the planet. Then I want you to get me a sample of the meteor. GOT THAT PEA-BRAIN?!" "Ok, ok... jeez. Don't have to be rude about it" Goku said sheepishly.   
In the station they went to a meeting room and discussed what the best plan of action was. "It would be almost impossible to stop that thing AND lower it to the planet, considering the atmosphere would most likely burn us all to shreds. It doesn't matter how strong we all are!" cried Vegeta. Gohan had his nose in a book and seemed not to even listen to him. "The way I see it," Gohan said, "is that Saturn has a North Pole. Which means that it is magnetized. A meteor is made up of mainly ice, rock, and METAL. If we can put our energy into boosting the magnetism of the planet, we could bring it right to us. The only problem is how to stop it." "I have an idea," said Piccolo, "You said we can put energy into the planet, right?" Gohan nodded. "Well, if we can do that, then we can take energy away. That would reverse the magnetism and make it come almost to a stop. From then, we can lower it down." "Wow," Goku said, "I think we all know what to do." He touched a computer screen and Bulma shot up. He explained the situation and asked her for the calculations that would be necessary. Soon enough, she produced them.  
Back in the refueled ship, they all strapped in. Soon they were passing the Red Planet, then the asteroid belt, going past Jupiter to see the rings of their destination. "Well, time to try out Dr. Briefs' invention. I'll go first," said Goku. He opened a hatch and went out. In about 30 seconds, the warriors looked out the pod window and saw Goku doing a breaststroke through space. He seemed to be laughing. They stared at him in amazement of how he can be so lighthearted at times like this. Soon enough, all of the gang were out in the darkness of space, each with a different color ki so one wouldn't get lost or confused with anybody in the darkness of space.   
After about an hour, they went down to the planet, in the spaceship of course. They landed with no problems, thanks to a fair weather abnormality. It was usually harsh environment on Saturn. They started the count down until when the meteor was in position. They were all gathering they concentration and strength they needed. The final minute was upon them. All the fighters, Goku, Gohan, Vegita, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien, focused their power into the polar cap of the planet. About a minute later, a flash appeared in the sky. "Now!" screamed Goku. They all focused on taking power away. It wasn't working like they had hoped. They couldn't take it away fast enough! Though they managed to slow it down drastically, the meteor smashed the planet with a huge impact that sent a shock wave around the planet.   
  



End file.
